Total Anihilation:Unforgettable
by Rungok
Summary: The Commander Cade is cool and precise under fire, but for how long?
1. Life's A beach

Total Annihilation: Unforgettable.  
  
Arm Commander Max Cade looked out at the beachhead. The core was dug in deep, and the Executioners on the four corners of the base would be a problem. Their  
  
LLT's would just be a nuisance. Cade stood in the water of the beach; only his head emerged from the water.  
  
There had been Piranha subs, but Cade's destroyers fixed the problem. Which in turn were destroyed by the executioners. Cade regretted the loss of such fine men, but their genes were stored safely away, to be re-grown and put back into the battlefield.  
  
The Core now thought they had won the battle, but they did not know the commander was hidden under the waves. Cade engaged his cloaking system and stepped out onto the beach…  
  
A patrol of three AK's walked right by him, oblivious to the fact that the most dangerous enemy they would ever face was less than twelve feet away. The commander walked quickly, purposely towards the executioners. Positioning himself so the other artillery couldn't hit him very easily, Cade disengaged his cloaking system and let loose with his Disintegrator Gun. The first cannon exploded into scrap metal, a trail of antimatter destruction ripping through it and taking out a few artillery Kbots nearby.  
  
Immediately all of the bases weapons turned towards the commander, but he disappeared again, leaving nothing but an empty patch of sand. The commander repeated the same with the other closest artillery cannon. He moved quickly away from the base and called in an air strike from his bombers and Brawlers. Returning to work, Cade methodically destroyed the remaining two artillery cannons. By the sunset of the same day, the base was in ruins. As usual… 


	2. Contemplations

Chapter 2  
  
Commander Cade stood at the edge of the craterous beach. His flight of brawlers and bombers did a good job, He thought. He toggled his Life Support system to increase his nutritional flows. "feeling a little hungry…" the Commander stood still on the beach as he watched smoke rise from the remains of the enemies Advanced K-Bot lab. The Enemy defended that installation well, but without their Commander anymore they would always be second rate.  
  
Ever since Cade's mission three months ago, everything started to run smoothly. Cade was dropped alone on Core-Prime to assassinate the Core commander. Though essentially a suicide mission Cade managed to build up a very respectable force to destroy the commander for him. Barely surviving a brawl with the commander's two Kroogth bodyguards, he managed to escape before the Core Commander's anti-matter Storage pack blew. With the force of a very small nuclear bomb, the dying commander had taken out all of Cade's forces and most of his own. Using the pandemonium to capture a drop ship, Cade escaped to safety at Arm Headquarters.  
  
The Arm praised Cade for his resourcefulness, and found him fit to take on the task of eliminating the rest of the Core in the Alpha-Prima sector of the galaxy.  
  
Since then Cade jumped alone through gates to different planets, annihilating any opposition encountered. Since the Core's central mind was destroyed and all of it's redundant memory cells destroyed, the Core bases acted on their own. It was easy to set up shop on some lonely planet, destroy the previously considered competition, and move on.  
  
Cade quietly and regretfully stepped into the transport ship, taking him away from the beach. He loved a challenge, but nowadays the enemy didn't get him to break out in a sweat. He had on some occasions waded into a base uncloaked and dealt out chaotic destruction on his own, but still that too ceased to entertain him. Now he spent his days building colossal bases wherever he went and designing new strategies.  
  
Little did he know they would be needed… 


	3. A renewed threat...

Commander Cade sat in his apartment. He was unsuited, and relaxing next to the fireplace. He was expecting a communication from the Arm council soon, so he wanted to have some time alone beforehand. Cade ran his hand over his bald head, still remembering the day when he had to have his shaggy brown hair cut off. They said in training this was the best way to ensure a complete jack-up to the suit. Now Cade looked forwards to the day when he could let it grow back out again.  
  
The Communit on his desk behind the lounge chair he was sitting on beeped. Sighing, Cade pulled himself out of his chair and sat down at his desk, straightening his uniform en route. The monitor on the communit flashed briefly the blue Insignia of the arm, then a wizened, elder's face appeared on screen.  
  
"Commander Cade."  
  
Commander Cade nodded, and replied with his mild bass tone.  
  
"Greetings Councilor. What is it that the Arm wills me to perform?"  
  
The councilor looked down for a moment, then replied "There is a planet on the outskirts of known space that we are having problems with. The last fourteen reconnaissance patrols we sent through the gate there haven't returned." A small window opened on the monitor and displayed a video recording of the last patrol entering the Arm jump gate. "The patrols would be in the territory about four to nine minutes before we lost contact with them. However," The picture changed to a camera view, obviously a Peewee's helmet camera. The scene showed dark red rock, red dust, and in looming red-tinted fog, ominous dark shapes. "The last patrol managed to get this short video file transmitted back right before they were destroyed." The darkest form seemed to swell in the fog of the video, followed by a bright flash of light. The picture went static. "Commander," the councilor said, somber toned. "We want your opinion on this matter. We at first thought that the planet itself was dangerous, but this footage indicated that there might be an enemy infestation growing there. What do you think?"  
  
Cade was surprised that the council was humble enough to ask the commander for his opinion. The commander wasn't supposed to have an opinion, just a will to follow orders. He cleared his throat, and then responded. "Well, those shadows are most definitely K-bots of some sort, but what worries me is that bigger anomaly right in the center of that pass." The councilor looked surprised. "Worried? Our great commander Cade worried?" he looked somewhere off screen, probably to another council member. "Why?" The councilor's voice was challenging.  
  
Cade leaned forwards, towards the camera on top of the monitor. There are maybe four units of any type or side that are of that approximate size. One is our own Maverick K-bot, but that still isn't of the same bulk, not to mention that the Maverick had been kept from the Core's hands until the last unit capable of capturing it was… eliminated. The other might be one of their cloaking K-bots, but I doubt that we would be seeing it, would we? The only other two alternatives are a Decoy Commander, or the real thing. If it is a decoy, then I'd have no problem getting rid of it. However, If it is an actual commander unit then, men," Cade leaned back. "We may be having more problems than we have been led to believe."  
  
The councilor looked pale. "Shit!" he swore, shaking his head. "If there is a Core commander out there, it could rebuild the Core and start the war all over again!" He shook his head again. "Shit."  
  
Cade Nodded. "Yup." 


	4. It has Begun

The Galactic Gate. 1300 hours. Three Days later.  
  
Cade was busy preparing for his ominous incursion into the next deadly world. He built defenses around the gate, dragons teeth, rocket towers, and even placed roaches next to the gate, as a last ditch precaution. If any foreign unit started coming through they were to take it out, no matter what.  
  
The Arm Commander surveyed his first patrol, readying to enter the gate. He had his best veteran units shipped in from other worlds. Six Fido artillery Kbots, Six Maverick Kbots, Twelve Bulldog tanks, and forty Peewee Kbots. His support group consisted of twenty Brawlers, four construction vehicles, one advanced construction aircraft, and three fast repair Kbots. The second group would enter as soon as the commander's team cleared enough space for them, granted they survived.  
  
The commander looked at his Six mavericks, each had served him well in previous battles, having nearly thirty "kills" under each of their respective belts. With a nod to his guard, he stepped first through the gate, bodyguards close behind him.  
  
Actually, Cade thought, This planet would be quite nice. He looked out at rolling hills of red dirt, red tinted water meandering through a tiny stream, and a wall of fog about ninety meters from the gate. The ground around him was scored with blast marks, and even the gate itself had some holes in it.  
  
Sighing, the commander of the Arm's forces got to work building a defense wall. 


End file.
